


The Happiest Place On Earth

by deanlovescastielkisses



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1935660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanlovescastielkisses/pseuds/deanlovescastielkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean really wants to take some kind of vacation. Since they're already in California finishing up a case, he decides that he wants to take Cas to Disneyland. Magic ensues...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Happiest Place On Earth

**Author's Note:**

> I reject Metatron's reality of making Cas understand all things pop-culture, and substitute my own.
> 
> Takes place in mid-season 9. Shortly after Dean obtains the Mark.

“We need a vacation, guys.” Dean mutters as he throws his muddy boots and shotgun in the trunk of the Impala. “Like, a serious vacation. One where we actually go somewhere and do something fun that will actually get our minds off of all this Metatron and Abbadon crap.”  


“Well, what did you have in mind?” Sam asks.  


Dean looks over at Cas who is currently busing himself with watching a bee pollinate a small bush of flowers. He leans in and whispers to Sam, “Dude, we’re already in California. Let’s go to Disneyland!” He just went from hardcore demon hunter to an over-excited 5 year old in 5 minutes and Sam can’t help but look at him with exasperation. “Dean, we’re grown men. Why would we want to go to Disneyland?” 

“Because, Bitch, we’ve never been and I think that Cas would like it too.” He gestures towards Cas who is now talking to a squirrel in a nearby tree. He chuckles as he slaps his brother on the arm. “Come on Sammy, it’ll be fun.”  


Sam scoffs, “No way. How about this: I’ll get a car and drive back to the bunker, and you and Cas go to Disneyland and we can meet up later in the week. It’ll give me some quiet time so I could focus on finding Metatron and you would still get your vacation.”  


Dean is a little reluctant to separate from Sam but he agrees and shouts to Cas, “Hey Jeff Corwin! Let’s get outta here!”  


Cas begins to climb in the backseat of the Impala but Dean stops him, “Nah man, get in the front. Sam isn’t coming with us.”  


“What did you do Dean?” Cas growls.  


“Nothing! It’s just that he wants to go back to the bunker and I wanted to take a little trip. You could go with him and help him with finding Metatron or you could, you know, come with me.” He stammers, “But you don’t have to. You can do whatever you want.”  


Cas looks over at Sam, “Do you require my assistance?”  


Sam shoots a look over at Dean who looks as if he is he really wants Sam to answer the right way.  


He chuckles, “Nah, Cas. It’s fine. You can go with Dean. I’m sure that you guys will have fun.”

 

Early the next morning, Dean and Cas are sitting in traffic on I-5 heading south. “Damn L.A. traffic. There’s a reason why we never come here.” Dean snaps.  


“Then why are we here?”  


He looks over at Cas and smiles, “Because there’s one thing that L.A. has that I really want to go to and it’s a surprise so don’t even bother asking.”  


They finally get off the freeway and head into a giant parking structure and park. “Remember ‘Goofy 10C’ okay? It’s where we parked and I’m not gonna want to search for the car for 5 hours when we’re done.”  


Cas nods in agreement, still unsure of what’s happening.  


As they head down the escalator from the parking structure, they see a large crowd gathered and standing in rows as if they are waiting for something.  


“It looks like we gotta take a tram.” Dean mentions but Cas looks occupied in this thoughts and grabs onto Dean’s arm when they board the tram.  


“You okay, Cas?” he whispers as they sit.  


“Yes, I’m fine. It’s just-“ he nervously looks around, “-I haven’t been around this many people in a long time and I’m having a hard time determining who they are as well as their intentions.”  


Dean chuckles, “I don’t want you to worry about that today. There’s a reason why they call it ‘The Happiest Place On Earth’.”  


Cas looks at Dean with a puzzled expression. “Is that intended to be taken literally?”  


“I would hope so! I’ve heard good things about this place.”

 

Once they hop off the tram, Dean sees a series of ticket booths and approaches one. “Uh, two tickets please.” An over-enthusiastic woman greets him, “Hi! Welcome! Where are you visiting from?”  


“Uh, Kansas.”  


“Okay then, two 1-day park hopper passes for non-Californian residents. That’ll be $274 please!”  


“Wait. Park-hopper? What does that mean?”  


The woman chuckles, “To your right is California Adventure and on your left is Disneyland. You can go back and forth between the two parks throughout the day and they both close at midnight.”  


He turns and smiles at Cas, “I didn’t even know that there were two parks! Dude, this is gonna be awesome.” He pays for the tickets and the woman hands them a map of both of the parks and sends them on their way.

 

“So have you figured it out yet?”  


“No.”  


“Come on dude! We’re at Disneyland! The Happiest Place On Earth! Where dreams come true and all that shit. Plus, there’s a whole other park over there that I never even knew of!” He grabs Cas by the arm and drags him to the entrance of Disneyland.  


Once inside, Dean pulls out his map and studies it.  


“Okay. The lady said that the parks close at midnight so we’ve got a ton to cover if we wanna do it all. I think that we should start over here in TomorrowLand and work our way counter-clockwise throughout the rest of the park. Then we’ll go over to California Adventure and do the same.” He looks up from the map and is beaming with joy as he points down the middle of the walkway. “Come on, Cas! We gotta go through Main Street to get to TomorrowLand.”  


“What is it that we are trying to accomplish? And I must say that it is rather uncomfortable for me to witness you acting this way.”  


“You mean, happy?”  


“Yes.”  


He chuckles, “Like I said Cas, we’re not worrying about anything outside of this park today. It’s just me and you and Mickey, okay? Now get that stick out of your ass and lighten up!”

 

As they make their way to TomorrowLand, Dean overhears some kids talking about Space Mountain and how it’s the best ride there. Dean figures that it would be the best place to start their day.  


They make their way through all the twists and turns of the line for Space Mountain and stop once they catch up with the line.  


Dean is beaming with excitement as he rubs his hands together, “You ready for this Cas?”  


Cas appeared as if he was frightened with everything around him and stood even closer to Dean than normal. Dean looks at Cas and recognizes that expression anywhere and laughs, “Don’t worry Cas, there’s no prostitutes here. You can relax. It’s gonna be fun.” His hand somehow ends up entwined with Dean’s and neither of them were gonna make a fuss or mention it.  


They finally sit in their seats on the ride and Cas hasn’t let go of Dean’s hand. Dean begins to soothe him by rubbing his thumb on the back of his hand. “This is a roller coaster Cas. It’s gonna go fast and there’s gonna be some sharp turns. I’ll be here the whole time. Just enjoy it.”  


With the music blasting in their ears and wind rushing by them, Dean was making whoops and hollers that he didn’t even know he could make. When the ride was over they got out of their seats and they couldn’t stop laughing. “See? I told you that you would like it!”  


“I just find it amusing that this ride is nothing compared to actually flying amongst the stars.”  


He chuckles, “Yeah, yeah. Well we all can’t have wings can we? This is as good as it gets for us.” He smiles as they make their way towards the exit and notice a bunch of people gathered around various television screens. Dean and Cas make their way over to one and find their picture.  


Dean bursts out in laughter and points at the screen. "Oh my gosh, Cas! Dude. You didn't even smile!" He laughs some more. The picture shows Dean with both of his arms raised high in the air with his mouth wide open, in the middle of a scream. And Cas...well...he's sitting there. Next to Dean with his eyes scrunched up with no expression of excitement or happiness at all.  


"Dude, I'm totally buying this picture and it's going up in my room back at the bunker."  


After buying the picture and laughing at it for a few more seconds, he throws his arm around Cas’ shoulder, “Come on, we’ve got more rides to do.”

 

They hit up all the rides in TomorrowLand, including the Buzz Lightyear’s Space Ranger Spin ride where they have to shoot at various targets using the laser guns attached to their cart. Dean thinks that Cas used his mojo somehow to manipulate the scores because he knows that he is better with guns than Cas.  


While walking towards the next area of the park, they notice a person walking around in a costume of some sort. “Oh crap, Cas! That’s Woody! We have to go over and take a picture with him!”  


“Dean, I don’t under-“  


“Woody? From Toy Story?”  


A blank expression from Cas.  


“Alright then, I guess that we’re adding that to the list of movies that you need to watch. But, come on! People are already lining up.” He grabs Cas by the hand and pulls him towards the line. Once they got their picture Dean asks one of the staff members, “Are there any other characters that we can get pictures with?” The man laughs, “You’ve never been here before huh? Well then, let me give you this. It’s a schedule and of where all the characters are going to be and when they are going be there. Hope it helps.” 

Dean studies the list and doesn’t recognize some of the names but he gets excited over the ones that he does. “Cas, we gotta get a picture with Mickey, Goofy, Pluto, and oh man, the princesses! We could meet the princesses too?” He leans in a quietly says, “The princess stories are my favorite, but don’t tell Sam. He would never let me live it down even though he looks more like a princess than they do.”  


They manage to get pictures with 6 characters and 3 princesses. As they’re walking away from their encounter with Cinderella, Dean realizes that it’s lunch time. They settle for some Mickey Mouse shaped chicken nuggets and fries in FrontierLand with a Mickey-shaped ice cream sandwich for dessert.  


“They really do seem to have a fascination with this mouse don’t they?”  


“Well yeah! He’s the start of it all. The most recognizable cartoon in history. Just look around you. Everyone’s got one of those cool hats with his ears on it and……” he trails off.  


A smirk appears on Cas’ face. “Dean? Do you want one of those hats?”  


He scoffs, “No.” He pauses as he looks around and sees more hats on people's heads. Some of them are more eccentric than others, but overall, they're pretty freaking awesome, Dean thinks. "...yeah...I want one." He blushes.  


Cas grabs Dean by the hand and walks towards a shop called Mad Hatter. When they get inside, they see the walls filled with a variety of many different kinds of Mickey ear hats. Dean finally picks out a pair and puts them on. He turns and smiles at Cas and hands him a matching hat. “Don’t think that you’re getting out of this. Put them on.”  


The hat was navy blue with black ears and Dean had to re-adjust it for him. He took a step back and smiled. “Hey man, that looks great on you.” It really did though. The navy blue in contrast with his tan skin and his piercing-blue eyes were enough to make Dean’s stomach flutter.  


They bring the hats to the counter and the young man behind the counter asks, “Would you like to get a name embroidered on them as well?”  


Dean shoots a quick glance at Cas who is already smiling. “Dude, yes.”  


They leave the store with their hats on and Dean throws an arm around Cas and pulls him close. “You really do look good in that hat, Cas.”

 

After hours of rides and a ton of junk food, Dean decides that he wants to be done with rides for the day and wants to go and check out the shops on Main Street. The closer they got to Main Street, the more crowded it was. Cas suggests, “Maybe they are waiting for something.” They decide to wait and see what the big fuss is about and find a spot on the curb to sit. A few minutes go by and music begins to play and the crowd begins cheering. They look down the road and notice a large group of something coming near them.  


“Cas! It’s a parade!” Dean beams. Cas just smiles and reaches out and grabs Dean’s hand and entwines their fingers. As the parade progresses, Cas notices that Dean is singing along to many of the songs that he is hearing. He laughs because he’s used to hearing Dean sing old rock songs in the Impala and not happy songs about tea and love.  


Cas is no longer interested in the parade. Just in Dean. Everything around him blurs until all he can see and hear is Dean right next to him. Seeing him smile as if he didn’t have the biggest burden in the universe burning on his forearm. This is the same man who he pulled out from the Pit. The most self-less human he knows. The man who would rather die than let others down. The man who has sacrificed so much of himself for the benefit of complete strangers. The righteous man whom he has fallen for, in every aspect of the word.  


The parade ends and they keeping sitting on their spot on the curb. Cas’ head rested on Dean’s shoulder, who is still humming songs from the parade with a content smile plastered on his face. He looks down at Cas and kisses the top of his head, “Come on, angel. We’ve got a whole other park to check out.” He stands up and reaches a hand out and pulls Cas up. He notices that his Mickey hat is leaning towards one side and he readjusts it.  


They lock eyes and Dean involuntarily licks his lips as he slowly moves in towards Cas. A kid bumps into Dean’s leg making him jolt his head back. The mother apologizes and he looks back at Cas a smirks, “Let’s go.” He grabs his hand and they walk down Main Street towards California Adventure.

 

The second they walk into California Adventure, Dean pulls out the map. “Okay, this place is set up a little bit differently than Disneyland. But since we’re not doing rides, it’ll be quicker to go through and see everything.” He winks at Cas and grabs his hand as they begin walking.  


They end up at Paradise Pier over-looking the water with a view of Mickey’s Fun Wheel as well as the beginning of a ride that Dean discovered was called California Screaming. [[x]](http://instagram.com/p/mbBbBLoM-f/?modal=true) It’s a roller coaster that slingshots the riders down a straightaway at high speeds and standing there hearing their screams made him feel oddly at home. Except these screams were from happiness and not from some kind of monster trying to kill them. The difference is refreshing.  


It’s about 8:30 at night now and Dean notices that a lot of people are heading towards the exit. Cas is still over-looking the water as Dean turns and leans against the railing. He hears a lady mention something about fireworks and Dean feels like he’s about to explode with excitement.  


Without saying a word, he grabs Cas’ hand a tugs him towards the exit while dodging in and out of the crowd. They get back inside Disneyland and settle in with the crowd on Main Street.  


Cas turns to Dean, “What are we waiting for?”  


“You’ll see. I hope you like it.” He says with a smile.  


As if they were on queue, the first mortar exploded in the sky with a thundering boom followed by a series of others. Cas flinched and Dean looked down and saw the angel blade in Cas’ hand.  


He kisses his forehead, “Hey, it’s okay. Look up.” He gestures towards the sky.  


Cas looks up in amazement as the show continues. Dean moves behind Cas and wraps his arms around his waist tucking his hands in his coat pockets. He rests his chin on Cas’ shoulder and whispers in his ear, “Cas, don’t ever leave me. Promise me that.”  


Cas turns and faces Dean and wraps his arms around Dean’s waist. “Dean, you know that we have been through much together. I don’t ever intend to leave you again. As long as you’ll have me, I’m here.”  


“I just don’t know what’s gonna happen with this whole Mark of Cain thing. With Abbadon. And you’ve got your thing with Metatron and the angels. I don’t wanna fuck this up. I can’t lose you again…I can’t…” he trails off, voice trembling.  


Cas finds Dean’s eyes with his own and tries to make him understand how much he loves him. How much he needs him too. Every unspoken “I love you” over the years is now being said.  


He looks into Cas’ eyes and sees love. Acceptance. Understanding. Everything that he needs, Cas is and always will be. He leans in and kisses him as if it would be his only chance to and Cas returns it with the same desire. It’s sloppy, but Dean takes control by placing his hands on the sides of Cas’ face. His tongue flicking against slightly chapped lips, requesting entrance. Cas obliges with a moan that makes Dean wish that they weren’t in public right now. Cas wraps his arms around Dean’s waist and pulls him roughly so all of Dean is pressed firmly against him. They continue to kiss like it would be their last. Cas moves his mouth from Dean’s to pepper small kisses along his jaw and neck. Dean exhales sharply and grabs Cas's hair and pushes him back him back, begging, “Please. Not here. It’s bad enough that I can’t touch you the way I really want to right now. If you keep doing what you’re doing, I’m gonna, uh…let’s just stop now before we get in trouble.” Cas laughs and presses his thigh against Dean’s erection. Dean hisses and promises, “Oh, just you wait, angel.” as he presses a kiss to Cas’ forehead.  


The fireworks end and people begin to leave the park for the day. As they walk back to the car Dean calls Sam.  


“Heya, Sammy.”  


“Hey! How was Disneyland? Everything you hoped it would be?”  


Dean turns to look at Cas and smiles, “It was definitely more than what I hoped it would be.”

**Author's Note:**

> During my spring break this year, I went to California to visit my dad. While there, I was invited to go to Disneyland with a friend and her family. While there, I kept thinking about how cute it would be if Dean and Cas were one of those gross couples walking around Disneyland with matching Mickey Ear Hats and whatnot.
> 
> I've never seen a Destiel fic take place at Disneyland before, so I wanted to write it. I hope you liked it! :)


End file.
